


For all the right reasons.

by Gcgraywriter



Series: For all the right reasons. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Death Threats, Family, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: During the summer holidays, Harry decides to help Ron with a case, little does he know what dark and strange world he and his family will be pulled into.





	1. Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for visiting, The following story if a sequel to my previous fanfiction “All the wrong choices” Which, chapter 1 can be found here
> 
> This story can be read as a stand-alone however there will be references back to the original story which may require some explanations.
> 
> It is a “Drarry” fanfiction, which means that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in a romantic relationship along with some other main characters which aren’t necessarily HP canon. If this isn’t something that interests you then consider this your one and only warning as there will be details and suggestions of a mature nature. Comments of an insulting or “ship-bashing” nature will be ignored and deleted.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter and anything you recognise from the Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K herself or Warner Brothers. I write this as a non-profit exercise, for fun and entertainment.
> 
> There are darker themes in this plot so please, be aware anyone who has triggers when it comes to abuse, drugs and torture.
> 
> Well, that’s it for all the warning and legal jargon. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your comments below, letting me know what you thought. Thanks again.

“Left a bit.” huffed Hermione biting her lip. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t have a house elf to do all this for you.” He smirked as he waited for the dirty look. “Or, if you’re really desperate, Ron!” Draco grinned as he waved his wand to the left.

“He can’t,” She stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the comment about house elves.

“Then why am I being made to suffer exactly?” Hermione sighed her satisfaction with a nod, as she admired the heavy Gryffindor-style curtains they had just hung. Her arms crossed, and wand shoved in her hair. She smiled with triumph as she looked at him.

“Because, unlike Ron, you aren’t currently working your arse off.”

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled, “Well, excuse me if my close shave with death has put a slight dampener on my boring and safe career” Hermione snorted and rolled her own eyes. Draco smiled as he looked back at the curtains. He pondered them for a moment before speaking again “I wouldn’t mind, but why did the curtains have to be so… grotesquely Gryffindor?”

“Just lucky I supposed,” She replied as they sat back down at the breakfast bar, and as if it had been planned, picked up their mugs and sipped in odd synchronicity. Draco gazed out of the large window above the sink, the sky was dark and tempestuous, the trees rocking violently from side to side in the large garden.

“So, when does Teddy come back?” Hermione asked.

“Next week, I believe. My aunt has taken him to Prague to visit some family.”

“Family? Of yours?” Hermione asked, surprised.

“Indeed, apparently some of the more distant Malfoy relations weren’t hell-bent on world domination or blood purity.”

“Will wonders never cease?” Hermione said with a grin, Draco chuckled wryly.

“Although it is strange being alone in the house, it’s just as well, what with Harry working so much at the moment,” Draco muttered glumly. “Speaking of which, has Ron told you anything about the case yet?” Hermione’s face had set into a grim line as she shook her head, her voice raised to be heard over the rain that began pummelling the window panes.

“Nothing much, just little bits here and there, what about Harry?” Hermione leant forward, her bushy hair barely missing the countertop.

“Again, just involuntary hints,” Draco paused as he stared blindly into his mug, the coffee was black and strong, the hot bitterness soothing his insides. “Things left unsaid, half-finished sentences that trail off, the colour draining from his face in Diagon Alley. He would be dreadful at playing cards!” Hermione smiled sadly, nodding her head in sympathy and agreement. “I can’t believe the Minister is letting Harry work so hard, he’s not even an Auror!” Hermione murmured her agreement.

“Yes, I have asked him about that, but he hasn’t been very forthcoming in his reason thus far.” Hermione pursed her lips in consternation before she continued to talk, her eyebrows still furrowed “And as for Ron, he hasn’t been a subtle as Harry,” Draco snorted into his cup and Hermione smirked in reply.

“Subtle?” Draco muttered with a chuckle.

“Yes, yes. About as subtle as an erumpent in the department of mysteries!” Draco snorted again and nodded “He’s pigheadedly overprotective. No one can go anywhere alone. He even insists on coming with me muggle shopping, which he hates. When I ask him why he’ll just say ‘because!’.” She sighed resignedly. Draco nodded his head.

“Now that you come to mention it, Harry’s been unusually clingy.” Draco frowned as he nursed his coffee. “I wish we knew more. I for one, can’t wait until school begins again!”

“It’s got to have something to do with the recent disappearances, it’s the only explanation for it!” Hermione determined, her eyes gazed into the distance as her hands gripped the mug.

“Disappearances? There’s been more than one?” Draco asked, leaning forward.

“Yes, I think there’s been three now, Gwendolyn Balker, Algernon Merka & Titus Thindrel.”

“Thindrel’s gone missing?” Draco felt a knot of fear roll over in his stomach. “He works in the office opposite mine, in the Centaur and Goblin liaison office. However, I thought Merka was just on holiday?”

“Oh, really? Maybe just the two then. I know Gwendolyn, she worked in the ‘improper use’ office.” They both sat in silence for a moment before the chiming clock made them look up.“Five o’clock already?” Hermione said shaking her head. “Peace will be over shortly, Molly’s bringing the kids back soon.”

“No rest for the wicked!” Draco smiled before downing his cooling coffee. “I had better get home soon too, Harry should be back on time tonight.

“Oh yes, I forgot! Orion’s Stag do” Hermione exclaimed before smiling warily. “Hopefully Ron should be home on time too.” She paused for a moment before raising her finger “Keep an eye on Orion, I don’t think he’s a big drinker!”

“Oh! The responsibilities of being a designated disapparater!” Draco rolled his eyes “I am only interested in looking after Harry! I think Orion’s fate is sealed anyway! They’re starting out at Georges house.”

“Oh, Merlin, no!” Hermione covered her mouth to hide her smirk. Draco nodded knowingly.

“Oh, yes!” He went to stand “As I said, I am only concerning myself with the one man I have any control over,” He smiled feeling a small blush warm his cheeks.

“Indeed, I’ve heard all about your ‘control’!” She smirked, her face also blushing slightly.

“Only what I want you to know” He laughed with a wink as she stood too. “Say hello to Ron and the kids for me, albeit I’ll see Ron in a few hours” He paused as he leant in for a hug. She smiled as he pulled away “If you hear anything new, keep me informed.”

Hermione nodded as they turned towards the fire. Draco eyed it nervously and then scolded himself for being ridiculous. Of course, Hermione caught the hesitation.

“It’s alright Draco, you used it to get here, you’ll be fine, the more you do it, the easier it will get each time!”

Draco nodded and huffed annoyed with himself. Who knew getting over your irrational fears could be almost harder than ignoring your real ones.  
“See you Sunday,” He nodded. She smiled and nodded back as he grabbed a handful of powder. He took a deep breath before throwing it in. He stepped into the green flames, his eyes clamped together tighter than his teeth. He called out home and soon felt the spinning sensation as he was whisked away from Compton Pauncefoot. It didn’t take long before he stepped out and found himself back in his living room. He took a deep, shaky breath as he stepped away from the fireplace as quickly and gracefully as possible.

He took a deep and steadying breath as he tried to ground himself in the safety of their home, something he found helped when he was made to use the floo. He took in the scene before him, remembering what his pain had earned them. Thanks to more than a few expansion charms, their charming little country cottage was a palace within the same small walls. He smiled at their shared trinkets, which dotted the room. Harry’s snitch collection, his own hand-carved dragon and a few other muggle things that Draco hadn’t yet asked about in great detail.

Harry had left him in charge of decorating, which suited them both and if he did say so himself, he had done a fantastic job. The living room was a navy blue with parquet flooring, a bold look which, if the living room had been its original size, wouldn’t have worked. Their pale sofas with a few patterned scatter cushions were to one side. Draco smiled at them, remembering many rainy days, curled up together watching muggle movies amongst other activities. He covered his mouth as if to hide that guilty smile.

His eyes caught sight of the kitchen to the far end of the living room, the one place that Draco had as little input in as possible. That was Harry’s room. The blue followed into there too, however, was a few shades lighter where it was diluted further by the millions of shelves with herbs and spices, cooking utensils and dinnerware.

It was one of Draco’s favourite rooms. In the morning it flooded with sunlight, and there was a clear view across the valley to look at if he could bear to tear his eyes away from Harry cooking. He felt another smile add to his collection. Almost everything in the house had that effect. The photos, muggle and magical alike, littered one wall. Draco stepped closer watching the figures in some of them move. Pictures of them at the Burrow when he proposed, others at various ministry and Hogwarts events and Draco’s most and least favourite photo. He held his heart in his chest again as he looked at it.

Ron had taken it while he had still been in hospital after the incident with the hybrids. He and Harry were both fast asleep in each other’s arms. Harry held Draco tightly in his arms, his palm pressed to his ugly orange face. He hated seeing himself look so vulnerable and orange but loved the way they clung together even in sleep. Draco sighed contently as he turned back to the room. His eyes panned around, discarding the kitchen only to catch something out of place.

Harry’s messy salt-and-pepper hair was the first thing that caught his eye, followed immediately by his tired, dopey smile. Draco felt his heart leap as he pressed his hand firmly to his chest to keep it from jumping out.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Harry said quietly.

“You scared me!” Draco replied, moving from the wall towards the large grey armchair which Harry favoured.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your grounding ritual” He smiled and the lines around his eyes crinkled. “I selfishly love to see your face when you think no one is watching.”

“Don’t study me, Potter! You won’t graduate!” Harry snorted at Draco’s reply.

“I’m okay with that, I’ve heard that effort is attractive!” Draco rolled his eyes as he stepped closer. He felt his smile fade as he noticed how tired the other man looked.

“Are you alright? You look dead on your feet!” Harry nodded as he opened his arms inviting Draco to join him.

Draco walked over and sat on his lap, Harry’s arms enveloping him in his warmth immediately. Any lingering discomfort Draco had from the floo was erased within seconds of smelling Harry. Patchouli and honey surrounding him and filling his senses, his smell was home. Harry lifted his head for a kiss which Draco couldn’t deny him. Their lips touched, and just like the first time, the kiss seemed to steal all his breath away and awaken every nerve in his body. Kissing Harry always felt like kissing life itself.

Draco felt Harry’s head pull away gently, his lips suddenly alone. He held his eyes closed for a moment longer, savouring the memory and regaining his breath.  
When Draco finally opened his eyes Harry was watching him, a painfully affectionate look softening his face. Draco raised his hands to push his messy hair away from his face. Just running his fingers through the thick, soft hair and feeling the heat beneath made him smile. He studied the smooth, tanned skin, noticing the new wrinkles creasing around his beloved’s eyes, the lines appearing between his eyebrows. His eyes looked red-rimmed and bloodshot as if he had been rubbing at them, they were dry so not from tears, not today. He looked like he was ruined. The concern must have shown on his face as Harry looked away, grabbing Draco’s hand and gently pulling it from his face.

Draco sighed as Harry held his hand, ready to utter the words he’d said many times before. He opened his mouth to speak, to say he was worried, to beg him to quit. Harry, moving in a flash, put his finger over his lips, halting the pleas before Draco could utter them.

“Please,” He said, and his voice sounding hoarse. Draco closed his mouth as Harry removed his finger “Please, no nagging me tonight! It’s been a very long day!” Harry let his head drop back against the chair back, his eyes closing. Draco paused to see the broken man below him and huffed. He rolled his eyes as he tried to climb off, but Harry’s hand held him tightly. “Please, Pumpkin? I just want to sit here and hold you for a little bit longer, don’t get mad!” Harry pleaded. Draco huffed as he let Harry hold him.

“Well excuse me for caring about your health! If you’re going to work yourself into an early grave, I refuse to stay around and watch!”

Harry chuckled at his neck making gooseflesh rise along his skin.  
“Are you threatening to divorce me, again?” Harry asked, his voice muffled between kisses. Draco felt his mind go blank as he shivered.

“Don’t push me, Potter! I’ll do it!” Draco whispered, the words empty of venom.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Harry asked, sliding the collar down on his shirt giving him access to the sweet spot on his neck.

“Mmm?”

“We’re not married yet,” Harry replied.

“10 points to Gryffindor for your astute observational powers!” Draco muttered making Harry snort, the moment lost. Draco shivered as the fresh air replaced Harry’s lips and his sense returned.

“Please love, can we just cuddle a bit longer? I just need to feel your skin on mine.” Draco turned to look at Harry and felt any remaining frustration seep away under the intensity of Harry’s gaze. Draco sighed with resignation as he stood up. Holding out his hand to Harry he smiled with a roll of his eyes.

“Merlin! It’s fortunate for you that, not only are you rich and famous, you also happen to be gorgeous and great in bed; otherwise, I’m not sure how long I’d tolerate your crap!” Harry laughed at that as Draco pulled him up from the chair and led him to the bedroom.

“I’d like to think that they’re not my only redeeming qualities!” Harry chuckled as they climbed the stairs.

“I’m sure you would!” Draco smirked back as he narrowly avoided a playful swat to his backside.

“Hey!” Harry said in a fake sad tone “Don’t be mean to me!”

“Don’t confuse me being mean for me not caring!” Draco said as he pulled Harry into their room. “They are mutually inclusive.”

Draco felt Harry drop his hand before feeling hot hands run around his waist as Harry pull him in for a hug. The line of Harry’s body pressed firmly against Draco’s back.

“I know you care about me!” Harry said, “But don’t be mean!” Draco smirked hearing the pout in his words.

“Yes, yes. No being mean to the chosen one! Now strip!” Harry’s arms loosened as Draco took the opportunity to step away and face him.

“Huh?”

“Merlin, Potter! You’re lucky you’re pretty!” Draco smirked again as Harry started undoing the buttons on Draco’s suit. “Not me, you dolt!” Draco laughed as he tried to swat Harry’s hands away. Harry smiled, some of the life returning to his features.

“You need to be more specific in future!” Harry chuckled as he continued to undo Draco’s clothes. Draco rolled his eyes again and smiled, letting Harry have his way. Harry pushed Draco’s suit jacket and shirt over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

“Don’t even think of leaving that there, you animal!” Draco warned with a raise of his eyebrow. Harry snorted again as he started on Draco’s belt.

“Mmm, I love you!” Harry uttered as he loosened the belt and started on the trousers.

“A horrible decision really!” Draco replied as he started to undo the clasps on Harry’s robes. Harry’s hand stopped as he looked up at Draco. Draco’s smirked

“I love you too!” Harry smiled as he continued to undo Draco’s trousers.

Draco let Harry’s robes fall to the floor as he admired the bare skin beneath his hands. Scars marred the tanned skin under the dark hair. Draco let his hands wander following the line down to Harry’s trousers where he started at the buckle.

Harry hooked his fingers into Draco’s underwear and started to slide it down. Draco grabbed his hands. “No, underwear stays on!”

“What?” Harry asked, surprised.

“We have about two hours before we have to leave to get to the Leaky Cauldron” Harry’s eyes still showed his confusion. Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead before slowly removing his glasses and placing them on the side table. “Everything I want to do to you will take more than two hours, and you need rest! You can have your wicked way with me later” Harry huffed but nodded. They continued to take their own trousers off, and Harry climbed into the bed while Draco hung their clothes up and put their wands next to Harry’s glasses.

Draco slid in against Harry, the temperature of the sheets against his bare skin making him press tightly against Harry’s searing flesh. The room had darkened considerably as the rain lashed the windows. Harry rolled over pulling Draco to him, tangling their legs together. Finally, Harry stopped fidgeting and calmed as Draco carded his fingers through the dark hair.

“I’ve missed you!” Harry muttered sleepily against Draco’s throat.

“Well, that’s hardly my fault! I’ve been waiting for you to come home every night.”

“I’m sorry” Draco smiled but rolled his eyes as he heard Harry dropping off. He wasn’t angry, Well, not with Harry. Ron had been struggling with a case, and Harry had seen it as an opportunity to learn more about dark magic for his students. Draco wasn’t even angry at the weasel for pulling him in, Hermione was having a difficult time raising the children without Ron, it was difficult for everyone.

Draco looked at Harry again, and sighed, revelling in the heat and texture of his skin against his own. He pulled him in closer and closed his eyes. A nap sounded like a great idea!


	2. Lurking in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Orion's stag night out have brought old acquaintances and friends out of the woodwork, Some more welcome than others.

Harry sat bolt upright, cold sweat coating his skin. His chest burned as if he’d run a marathon on a winters morning. He couldn’t remember the details of the dream, just that things were lurking in the shadows, just out of sight. Long pale arms reaching out trying to drag their victims into the dark with them. Small stinging creatures snapping large claws in a threatening display. He felt the anxiety sitting in his chest as he tried to breath around it. He looked around, to ground himself. 

The room was dark and quiet, only the sounds of the rain still tapping on the window could be heard. He reached out to the bedside table as he felt around for his glasses. Once on, the blurry room now looked clear but deserted. Harry turned to the other side of the bed but knew before his eyes landed that it was empty. He ran his hand over the rumpled sheets and felt a knot of dread lodging in his gut. He reached for his wand and cast a Lumos charm. The light filled the room, and Harry felt his anxiety ease slightly. Draco’s wand had disappeared from the table which meant he hadn’t been snatched.

His breathing was easing slowly as he closed his eyes. He was at home, he’d had a nightmare. He thought of the long list of names he’d seen on the reports and cringed. Some had been snatched right out of their homes, some while out shopping. There were conflicting accounts of the reasons behind the abductions. All of the people who had reappeared were drugged, some had no memory of their ordeal while others remembered snapshots, some had teeth or hair missing, and almost all showed signs of having had blood removed. Whatever the drug they had been given had lasting effects which were worrisome on their own. 

Harry shivered. He had been looking through approximately twenty-five files of people who had been abducted and was trying to find a pattern between them, some worked at the ministry, some had family who worked at the ministry. All were magical, it appeared that whatever was happening hadn’t really affected the muggle populous. Age and gender weren’t factors nor was blood or social status. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He wished that he could discuss it with Hermione or Draco, but even the smallest detail could put them at risk. 

Noises from somewhere in the house brought him back to the present. He swung his legs out of bed and stood, off to investigate. He had almost reached the door when it opened. He stood stunned for a moment, the sleep-haze still not gone entirely from his mind.   
Draco stood before him, fresh from the shower, a towel around his waist and one which he was rubbing his hair with. His mouth was in the shape of a small ‘o’ of surprise, and a pink flush tinged his pale features. 

“You’re awake?” Draco said, surprised. 

“10 points to Slytherin for your observational skills!” Harry smirked as Draco smiled. 

“What do I win?” He asked as he stepped closer to Harry. The sweet, spicy smell filling his nostrils. 

“What would you like?” Harry asked as he ran his hands around the bare waist. His fingers traced the hem of the towel, hoping it would drop to the floor. 

“Things we still don’t have time for if you still insist we must go out tonight?” Draco threw the towel in his hands onto the floor letting his wet, shoulder-length hair fall to his shoulders. He rested his arms on Harry’s shoulders as if they were about to dance.

“I must insist, regardless of how much I really, really want us to stay home!” Harry groaned inwardly, the thought of going out on the town when he could be enjoying whatever ‘things’ Draco had in mind pained him, but he had made a promise that they would be there, and it would be rude to just not turn up.

“Well, you had better start getting ready then, we are already fashionably late, if we leave it much longer, there will be little point in us going!” Draco said, kissing him on the cheek lightly as he stepped away from Harry. Harry watched the man walk away and noticed the precise moment the towel slipped off his hips. Harry’s mouth went dry at the sight. Draco kept walking as if nothing had happened. Harry knew Draco had staged it, he always did like the drama. His suspicions were confirmed when he caught Draco looking at him from the mirror. Harry smiled, and Draco blushed as he pretended to ignore Harry’s blush.   
“Point taken, and objections noted.” Harry laughed as Draco huffed. 

~~~~

“This is all your fault!” Harry said as they walked quickly through the emptying muggle streets. He smiled as he looked back at the blond who refused to rush. His face looked cool and untouchable as his hair blew in the breeze. 

“I fail to see how this is my fault.” He replied, a slight tilt to his mouth appearing as Harry stopped and waited for him. 

“There was nothing wrong with what I wanted to wear tonight, nor the second outfit you got me to try on, or the third for that matter.”

“And the fact that you think that is adorable.” He said as he took Harry’s hand. 

“Alright! Educate me! What was wrong with my choice of clothes?”

“Really?” Draco asked incredulously “You really want me to go there?”

“Yes, I want you to go there!” Harry said with a chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair.   
Draco took a deep and theatrical breath before beginning. 

“Remember, you asked for my honest opinion!” Draco warned, the smile now growing on his lips.   
Harry nodded as he brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back. 

“Go on, I think I can handle it.” 

“As you wish,” Draco took another deep breath before starting. “The first outfit was far too muggle, I don’t even know where to begin! You’re going to be seen in public you don’t want to look like a tramp.”

“A tramp?” Harry laughed “I would hardly say a hoodie and jeans makes me look like a tramp!”

“And that is why I give you fashion advice!” Draco nodded. “Now don’t interrupt!” He kissed the back of Harry’s hand before continuing. “The second option wasn’t right for tonight, nor the third,”

“And why are these black muggle jeans, shirt and shoes more appropriate over that suit? I thought I looked very dashing” Draco turned away and Harry suspected he was blushing. 

“You wish, Potter!” came his quiet reply. Harry stopped a smirk on his face. 

“Now I get it!” Harry announced, ignoring the disgruntled looks of the people walking around them. 

“Get what? Come on, I thought you were worried about being late!” Draco said trying to pull him along the pavement.

“No, no! We’re this late, another five minutes won’t hurt!” Harry said holding up a finger with a triumphant smile overpowering his face. “Are you trying not to tell me that the first two outfits which you chose for me made me look too good?” Draco snorted and rolled his eyes in a well-rehearsed manner. 

“Don’t be absurd” Draco snorted, but Harry knew the look in his eyes. 

“Perhaps too good, too tempting?” Harry left the word hanging there between them as he stepped closer to the blond. He stared into his monochrome eyes and saw the eyes narrow at the corners slightly and knew he was right. “I knew it!” Harry said with a smile. 

“Damn you, Potter!” Draco said without feeling as he pulled Harry close. “You’re not supposed to be able to read me so easily! We Malfoys pride ourselves on being unreadable.”

“Pride is the worst of the seven deadly sins” Harry laughed as he kissed the taller man briefly. Draco smiled as they started to walk towards the pub again.   
The delicious aromas from the restaurants they passed reminded Harry that they hadn’t eaten yet. The growl of his stomach was thankfully hidden as he pushed open the door to the pub. It was always a strange sensation for Harry to see the activities within but not be able to hear anything until he’d stepped over the threshold, then, like a bubble bursting, the sound washed over him. The sounds of chatter and music filled the air and mingled strangely with the smells of butterbeer and tobacco. Harry felt Draco’s hand on his back as they walked into the crowded little tavern. There was a drunken cheer from the far corner as they headed to the bar, drawing Harry’s eye George and Lee stood on the table waving. 

Harry chuckled as Draco snorted as they stood at the busy bar. Draco’s hand on his lower back. Harry waved before turning into Draco’s arm. 

“What would you like to drink?” Draco asked, his eyes distracted for a second as he looked at the back of the bar, Harry took a second as he appreciated the clean, pale lines to his face. He smiled fondly as Draco’s head turned and his silver eyes looked at him. Harry smiled in response. 

“Surprise me” He replied with a smile. “You know what I like.”

“Indeed I do. Something tall, pale and bitter coming right up.” Draco said with a small smile. 

Caught off guard by the comment, the laughter burst out leaving him breathless “Sweet Merlin, I didn’t realise the mere scent of alcohol could inebriate you to such an extent!” Draco smirked and Harry, once his laughter died away, could tell he was quietly pleased with having made Harry laugh in this way. 

“Merlin, Draco!” Harry panted as he composed himself. He took off his jacket at the sudden heat within the pub. “And anyway, I was thinking something more elegant, sophisticated and addictive” Harry winked and watched as Draco preened with a secret smile before he leant closer to Harry. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my love” He pulled away leaving the heat to rise to Harry’s already warm cheeks. Harry just smiled as Draco tried to catch the bartender’s eye.   
“Go over, I’ll bring the drinks.” Harry smiled and patted Draco back before turning to see the others. 

“Harry!” They all cried as he appeared at the edge of their group. 

“Nice of you to join us” George slurred slightly as he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, eventually” Lee Jordan added. Since George had come out of St Mungo’s Lee had fallen into the gap that Fred had left. They were the two new partners in crime. Harry shook his head and laughed. 

“It wasn’t like that!” 

“Like what Harry?” Oliver Wood asked causing the group to smirk and chuckle.

“Yeah Mate!” Ron echoed. Harry could tell that almost all of them were tipsy to drunk, but Ron was something else. “You’re not supposed to leave your friends for your other half y’know” Harry looked at his serious face before they both broke out into a grin. 

“So where is Orion?” Harry asked looking around the group. 

“He’s in the toilet,” Said Percy leaning against the wall behind them.   
Harry nodded as something bumped his arm. “Hey, Draco!” Called Lee as Harry turned around, excepting his drink. 

“So, Draco?” George started with a smirk “How long did it take you to get Harry into bed when he got home?” They all started to chuckle as Harry rolled his eyes. “I mean, that’s why you’re late, right?”

“Oh of course!” Draco ran his now empty hand around Harry’s back and settled it on his hip. “About two minutes, you guys in the auror office keep him so busy that he’s quite pliable and suggestible when he gets home!” Draco said before sipping his drink. Harry shook his head as he too sipped the drink Draco had bought him. It wasn’t something he had tried before, but he liked it, the dark liquid sloshed thickly inside the glass and Harry decided he had to taste more. He noticed Draco smile as the dark liquid touched his lips again. 

“So he was quick into bed and slow out of it?” Lee asked. 

“Guys, come on!” Harry said rolling his eyes again. 

“He was up again sooner than expected,” Draco said, his flawless face perfectly straight. Harry knew from a lingering look from him that he knew exactly what he was saying, each word measured and exact.   
George and Lee snickered in the corner as the others rolled their eyes.

“Harry! Draco!” They heard something fall over behind them. They turned around to find Orion being helped off the floor by a sandy-haired Wizard. Harry felt himself stiffen as he recognised the wizard. 

“Orion” He replied enthusiastically, but he let his voice grow cold when regarding the other man “Zacharias.”   
“Oh, hi Harry.” He said meekly back, and it was apparent that he heard the change in tone. 

Harry felt Draco look at him for a moment before he cast his eyes back to the group. He knocked back the glass with the dark liquid in a single motion, mostly in frustration. 

“You guys are just in time! Orion is going to attempt the Gamp challenge” Announced lee clearing the way from Orion.

“The what?” Harry asked as he felt the warming effects of the liquid weighing down his limbs already.

“Gamp’s old Gregarious?” George repeated. “Come on Harry, how do you not know about Gamps?”

Harry shrugged feeling a small involuntary smile come to his lips, he would really need to know what Draco had given him. He seemed to be a lot tipsier than he should be already. 

“It’s a beer that was made about three hundred years ago, and to this day no one has been able to finish a whole pint. There is a one-hundred Galleon incentive to anyone that does” George said gleefully.   
“Wow!” Harry replied. 

“The incentive is there because it’s so repulsive!” Draco muttered into his ear. Harry nodded with understanding at that.   
“Lee, go and get the beer in question!” George shouted like a general before lee saluted and disappeared to the bar.   
“Speaking of the bar, do you want another?” Draco asked quietly, a knowing smile played on his lips. 

“That last drink, what was it?” Harry asked as he placed the glass into Draco’s offered hand. 

Draco smiled mischievously “Why, like it?” Harry nodded. Draco laughed as he headed back to the bar. The room seemed to take a moment to catch up with his vision as he turned back to the other wizards. 

“You alright, mate?” Ron asked stepping close to Harry, his voice low. Harry pulled a face and shrugged. 

“Not really, no! You?” Ron shook his head as he knocked back the remained of his pint. 

“I got home, and Hermione started fishing for information again, I love the bloody woman, but I wish she’d leave it alone!” Harry nodded, knowing exactly what Hermione could be like. “Has Draco tried?”

“Not that I’ve noticed, he just keeps looking at me as if I’m about to keel over. He’s told me to quit.”  
Ron nodded, as he gave Harry an appraising look. 

“You’ve looked better, to be honest; however, you look a damn sight better than when I saw you earlier! Whatever the ferret is doing, let him keep doing it!” Harry smiled softly as he glanced over at the bar, knowing that his eyes would find Draco immediately. 

“All we did was sleep, I got in, and he actually pulled me to bed where I fell straight to sleep!” Harry shook his head and realised that was a mistake. 

“Is that slang for sex now? Sleep?” Ron snickered, and Harry punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch!” He laughed, but the sound was a hollow one. 

“So, are you managing to sleep?” Harry asked.

“Between the nightmares and Edward, it’s difficult, most of the time Hermione gets up for him.” Ron paused a look of wonder falling across his face. “I seriously don’t know how she does it!”

“She’s amazing, that’s why! I think you should buy her flowers or get her a nice pair of earrings or something. She puts up with a lot” Harry said thoughtfully, thinking that he should do it to for both her and Draco. 

 

“Yeah” was all he said in response.

There was a momentary pause which erupted into a cheer as the owner carried a large and ornate stein of beer over. Harry looked around, and the eyes of the whole pub were on that tray as whoops and cheers filled the air. The owner, a middle-aged, dark-haired man with dark and grizzled features placed it in front of Orion who gulped nervously. 

“Now there are some rules to follow. You and only you must drink the whole thing. If you throw up before you drink the whole thing, you’re disqualified. If you use any magic on it, again, you’ll be disqualified, and you’ll incur a fine. Understood?” He asked, his voice as grizzled as his face. 

Orion nodded in earnest as he looked up at the bartender. The barman turned and left, leaving Lee Jordan standing with a sick bucket ready on standby.

It doesn’t look too hard,” Harry said as a glass of the unknown amber liquid appeared in front of him again.   
“Don’t let looks deceive you!” Came to a voice as smooth as caramel behind him. Harry smiled as he turned to look at Draco, his pale eyes looking decidedly alluring as he a knowing smile grew on his lips. 

Harry smirked slightly as Draco handed him the glass. It looked like a double this time. He raised an eyebrow at Draco who just smiled smugly at him as he ran a hand around his waist, pulling him close. Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks as his thoughts turned to more intimate things. 

“Everyone ready?” George asked loudly. They all nodded as they watched Orion raise the stein nervously to his lips.


	3. Aguillon’s Undoing

The Gamps old gregarious pint challenge remained unbroken, Draco thought as he watched Orion’s head disappear into the bucket after a mere two sips. Draco smirked but said nothing as he would be roped in next to try it if George had anything to do with it, the competition being all but null and void. 

Draco turned to look at Harry whose weight was pressed comfortingly against him as he spoke to Ron. Draco noted that the double he’d bought him was almost gone and his fingered were playing absently around the rim of the glass. 

Draco secretly smiled to himself as he waited for the drink to kick in properly. He reached up and began playing with the hair at the base of Harry’s neck, and smirked when the shorter man shivered and sighed. Harry gazed up at him, and Draco could see that the drink was already taking effect. Harry’s pupils were blown wide, and a blush was dusting the apples of his cheeks. Draco bit the inside of his lip as he took in Harry’s face. Draco hoped Harry would look at him like that later, in hopeless abandon. 

“Are you well, darling?” Draco asked smugly. He loved watching how Harry’s eyes darted to his lips as he licked his own. 

“I am love. Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” Harry asked, 

“No reasons I can call to mind,” Draco replied smoothly. Harry was well on his way to tipsy, the effects of the drink were becoming clear to anyone watching out for them. “Why do you ask?” Draco looked deep into Harry’s face, taking in every feature and flaw. 

“What am I drinking?” Harry asked,   
“What did you do to it?” Harry asked, his eyes narrowing. 

Draco pulled away and faked a shocked expression at the suggestion before laughing as Harry took another deep gulp leaving only dregs. 

“Would you like another?” Draco asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. He studied Harry’s face, and he could tell that the shorter man was considering saying no. 

“What is it?” Harry asked again. 

“It’s Armagnac,” He said simply and waited for Harry to ask more. Harry smiled as his eyes narrowed. “Would you like another?” There was a second of hesitation and Draco could see the battle being fought within him. But as if a decision had been reached Harry knocked back the dregs in the glass and handed Draco the glass. 

“Only one, otherwise I’ll have to ask you to take home” Draco tilted his head as he waited for Harry to elaborate but Harry just smiled warmly, the alcohol soothing him into his stupor. 

“Maybe that is my evil plan” Draco smirked before turning back to get more drinks. He felt Harry follow behind him.   
“What?” Harry asked, stumbling slightly as he tried to keep up. 

“Maybe I want you to take us home,” Draco smiled. 

“But we’ve not been here long!”

“I am aware.” Draco nodded without looking at him as he raised his hand to catch the bartenders attention. 

“We can’t go home yet” Harry tried to object. Draco leant in close, his nose touching Harry’s skin. 

“Maybe not immediately, but soon you’ll be begging for me to take you-” he let his breath dance across Harry’s skin making the shorter man shiver again. “Home.” Harry’s pupils seemed to dilate further before his eyes closed. Draco sighed as he looked at the needy look on Harry’s face. 

“Why?” Draco pulled back far enough to look Harry in the eye. 

“Oh love, I would never be so crass as to talk dirty to you in public!” Draco said smoothly, knowing that wasn’t what Harry had meant at all. 

Harry opened his eyes with a look of frustration as he levelled his emerald eyes at him. 

“You knew what I meant!” Draco chuckled quietly as he hid his mouth behind an elegant hand. 

“I said that I wouldn’t ask to go home. However, I am not beyond making you want me to take you home.”  
Harry’s brow furrowed as he tried to follow the logic. 

“So you have done something to this drink? And you think I’m going to just up and ask you to take me home even though that’s not what I want to do?” Harry crossed his arms and Draco could tell that he was deciding whether he wanted to be angry or not. 

“Bring on the veritaserum. I have done nothing to your drink. However, I bet all the clothes you are wearing, that by the time you finish this next drink, you will be begging me to leave!” Draco crossed his arms as he waited. He watched as Harry tried to make sense of what he’d just said. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off. “And yes, in theory, if you have a will or iron, you could take all the time in the world to finish your drink; however, the longer you take to drink it, the more you’ll want to drink it” 

Draco darted in and stole a kiss from Harry’s parted lips before he straightened up. The bartender appeared with another double of the amber liquid and Draco watched as Harry eyed it hungrily. He placed down seven galleons and took the glass up. Harry's eyes followed it as the bartender rolled his eyes and walked away. The addiction had well and truly kicked in. He wasn’t worried though, he knew that the effects would wear off as he became sober again or gave in to his lustful urges. Draco smiled as he watched Harry struggle with his thoughts, each playing transparently on his face. 

“What is it really?” Harry asked again, his hand now on the bar picking at the wood as if distracting itself from the liquid but still closer to the glass than it had been. 

“Armagnac, as I said”

“Brandy? But I’ve had brandy before. It’s never felt so… what is it?” Harry stumbled for words, his eyes still pinned to the glass which Draco had lifted to his nose. 

“It is as you requested, ‘elegant, sophisticated and addictive’” 

“Please love, It’s making me… I feel weird!” Harry said awkwardly, causing Draco to really look at him. He smiled and sighed. 

“Alright, ruin my fun! It’s called ‘Aguillon’s défait’, which is French for ‘Aguillon’s Undoing’. Draco smiled again as he placed a hand against Harry’s neck, he was silently pleased with the flush of Harry’s lips and the way Harry pushed himself into his palm. “It’s a temporarily addictive aphrodisiac. By the time it’s taken for you finish that glass, you’ll be begging me to take you somewhere more private” Draco gauged Harry’s face who blinked heavily. 

“You manipulative bastard!” Harry said, a grin growing on his face. Draco smiled, knowing he was off the hook. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” He kissed Harry again, slower this time, tasting the brandy from his lips with his tongue “Now for the fun part, you are going to take this drink, fully knowing what is going on and being able to do nothing about it. You are going to try as hard as you can not to drink it, all whilst thinking about what I intend on doing to you when we get home!” Draco smirked as a look of false anguish filled Harry’s face. “And all whilst trying to maintain conversations with your friends” Harry looked up at Draco then, eyes narrowed. “And the best bit is that you are completely helpless against it, it’s almost as if I’ve tied you up and started to tease you already” Harry exhaled slowly, and Draco watched as his chest began to rise a fall rapidly. He smiled, knowing that some imagery would make it even more difficult for him to concentrate. 

“You are a cruel, cruel man!” Harry whispered softly. 

“And that is precisely why you love me, now go on! go play!” He winked at Harry as they moved away from the bar and back to the crowd. 

“Harry, Draco!” George called “We thought you’d gone home already!”

“No, Harry was just telling me how he wanted to stay out as long as he can” Draco smirked as he felt the withering look he was getting from Harry at his side. 

“Excellent!” George shouted back, Lee and some of the others cheering too. 

“Go on love, go mingle,” Draco said as he pushed Harry towards his friends. Harry was about to sip his drink when he caught himself and stopped. He looked back at Draco and scowled, the grin still in place. 

“How many has he had?” Came a voice from behind him. Draco paused for a moment before turning. He knew that voice, from many years ago. He turned around, entirely taking in the dark figure before him. Draco swallowed and tensed imperceptibly as he nodded.

“This is his second double” Draco replied.

“Aguillon’s defait, I take it?” Draco nodded as Blaise Zabini stood next to him nodding. He stood looking like a carved deity, perfect lines and angles. He smiled slightly as he offered Draco his hand. 

Draco paused for a moment before taking it. The handshake was firm and sure just like Blaise. 

“When I read the paper, I thought it was just the Prophet being its usual scandalous self! Malfoy and Potter, together. Who would have believed it?” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Certainly not me!” Draco said enthusiastically. Blaise snorted before sipping his own whiskey. 

“So, how have you been?” He asked genuinely. Draco nodded as his eyes drifted to Harry, who stood talking to Percy and Oliver as he sipped his drink, then, as if suddenly remembering, pulled his glass away, his eyes finding Draco’s in mock menace before he turned to continue in the conversation. Draco smiled while he laughed to himself. 

“Do you remember when we-?” 

“Indeed, you were cruel as a teenager” Draco chuckled.

“I’m cruel as an adult too! You were hilarious!” Blaise’s chuckle was like a deep double bass.

“It was less than amusing at the time!” Draco cringed at the thought. 

“What year were we in again?” Blaise asked.

“Fourth!” Draco replied coldly. 

“Ah, yes. The Durmstrang boys.”  
Draco could feel the heat creeping up his face at the memory. He looked at Blaise who watched him with alert and observant eyes. A smile building on his lips. 

Draco remembered why it had been so long since he’d seen Blaise. Even though he was an old school friend, his loyalties were his own, and he had a penchant for exposing other’s insecurities. Something which Draco had valued when they were at school. Draco shook his head as he forced himself to smile, knowing the best way to stop Blaise in his tracks. He saw the confusion briefly light up the dark brown eyes. 

“Indeed,” Draco lingered on the memory for a moment “The Durmstrang boys” Blaise shifted, looking at Draco as if seeing something that hadn’t been there before. He licked his lips before trying again. 

“What was his name again?” He paused, and Draco could tell it was for effect. “Thomas? No. Timur? Timofey!” He wagged his finger as he pretended to remember the name. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. “Timofey! How is he?” 

Draco knew he wanted to see him squirm uncomfortably with the memories, it was the way Blaise worked. He was a needler, he would poke and prod until he found a chink in the armour. That information would then be stored up for later use. If he got no reaction, he would move on to other subjects or someone else. So far, he had never really used it on Draco to any great extent; however, Draco remembered his sometimes-brutal treatment of other students. Draco smiled knowing that Blaise hated a tough nut. He smiled slightly at the darker man. 

He hid the cringe deep down. His first ever sexual experience and it had been in a broom cupboard with the Durmstrang boy, Timofey. It had been an uncomfortable and rushed affair thanks to the addition of Aguillon’s defait. 

Knowingly, Blaise had supplied it and, unknowingly Draco had consumed the strong lust beverage. Poor timid Timofey never stood a chance. 

“I wouldn’t know, after our brief tryst in one of the broom cupboards, we never spoke again, shame really.” He watched with an apathetic look as Blaise looked confused. Draco sipped his drink as he looked away at Harry. His tight jeans were doing something strange to his insides, and he had to wonder whether he had consumed too much of Harry’s Armagnac. As his eyes travelled up the length of Harry’s body, he realised that Harry was watching him also. Harry’s glass was about half full, but his eyes were full of hunger.

“Indeed” Blaise replied, drawing Draco’s attention again. 

“So how do you know Orion?” Draco asked trying to avoid Harry’s attention, knowing that would drive him slowly insane. 

“I’m a model,” Blaise said smugly. 

“Perfect profession for you!” Draco nodded. 

“It certainly pays well enough, and the attention from the ladies is always welcome” He smiled cheekily. “Did I read correctly, you’re a world-leading Dragonologist now?”

Draco ran his hands through his hair nervously and smiled what he hoped was a confident smile.

“I’ve taken a break from it all at the moment after - erm” He paused as the memories came back. He cleared his throat as he struggled to carry on. 

“Oh Merlin, yes I read about that! Was it as horrific as the Prophet made out?”

“I’m not sure what was reported to be honest but, it was most unpleasant!” Draco snorted “I’m currently a consultant with the ministry, still trying to get back on the dragon as it were. Especially when it comes to field work, not that there is much currently needed here” Blaise nodded solemnly then smiled.

“And what did your father say about you running off to do manual work?” Blaise smiled mischievously.

“His portrait was less than impressed” Draco nodded wistfully as he sipped his drink. “But luckily Mother’s put him straight.”

Blaise snorted and looked like he was about to say something but an argument draw their attention. 

Ron stood, face level with George as he shouted at the remaining twin. His face was red and blotchy partially to alcohol and partially to rage. 

“You are not going there!” He spat at his brother. “You can’t go in there!”

“Awww is Ickle Ronnikins getting his robes bunched up?” George teased, his face full of humour as usual. 

“You’re such a git! Just listen to me for once! Do not go there!” Draco’s eyes narrowed, he glanced at Blaise before moving closer along with the rest of the group. Orion still had his head in the bucket and Draco had a sneaky feeling that he had fallen to sleep. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Percy loudly, which reminded Draco of the days when he was an annoying prefect. 

“Orion said he wanted to go to the Night ministry” Lee explained nervously. 

“The what?” Draco heard himself saying.

“The ‘Night Ministry’. It’s a new nightclub which has opened up in Knocturn Alley.” Zacharias replied quietly. 

“So? What is the problem?” Percy asked again. 

“You shouldn’t go there!” Harry muttered, his eyes still lingering on Draco. Draco smiled at him before averting his eyes. 

“What? Why?” Oliver asked. “A nightclub sounds like a great idea!”

“No, no, no!” Ron argued, his words jumbling slightly. “That place is no good!”

“I think it sounds like a fun time” Blaise cut in. 

George looked around, as he spoke “Right! Let’s put it to a vote! All those in favour of going to the club, hands up” Draco looked around, Blaise, Oliver, Zacharias, George and Lee had their hands up, and Lee was holding up Orion’s. “And all those against?” Ron and Harry shot their arms up as did Percy. The group looked at Draco as he also raised his hand. 

“That’s democracy” George laughed with a clap of his hands. “So I reckon another round, and then we move on!” the group cheered as Harry sauntered over to Draco, his eyes dreamy and warm. His glass was empty. 

“Draco, I think we need to go!” Harry said as if through gritted teeth. Draco could see the lust fighting with something else in his eyes.

“But the fun has only just started,” Draco said teasingly, trying to ignore the wary look. “Are you alright?”

Harry stepped closer, pressing his mouth next to Draco’s neck. Draco smirked as he felt Harry’s breath hitch slightly as he placed a hand on the other man’s neck. He shivered as his hot breath dusted the hair and skin beneath his ear. 

“Draco, I need-” 

He was cut off as another commotion caused them both to look around. Three beautiful witches apparated into being before Orion. Draco inwardly cringed as the women started to dance. Harry’s eyes were captivated as their scantily-clad bodies gyrated to a silent rhythm. Draco felt a pang of frustration at Harry’s sudden distraction. He needed to do something otherwise his plans were ruined. 

“George! Strippers? Really?” Percy demanded angrily.


	4. Overwhelmed

He heard the air escape in a satisfying whoosh as he slammed the man back into the wall. Finally, free of people watching him, he could do what he wanted. What he needed. His veins were filled with liquid fire, coursing around his body making him one mass of nerve endings which thrummed and vibrated with need. 

“Easy Potter!” Draco chuckled as Harry’s mouth had already found its way to his neck. He moaned spurring Harry on. “Slow down! We have all night!” It was close enough to ten o’clock that the stars were out, but the sun still lit up the distance in a faint glow of pale yellow light. Harry paused, pulling away from Draco. He saw Draco’s eyes widen with surprise. 

“Are you alright?” He asked holding Draco’s collar, his fingers intertwined in the material. He focused on that, trying to ground himself, distract himself from the cravings he had. Even in the dim light, He could still see the almost liquid-silver eyes looking back at him like pools of moonlight.

“of course, I’m fine!” The blond snapped with a smirk. “You, however, need to learn some discipline slow down!” Harry hadn’t noticed his hands tucking themselves into the front of Draco’s trousers. 

“Dray? Please, I need you!” Harry heard his voice whine. It was enough to cool the ardour slightly as he removed his hands. 

“Really, Potter! So crass!” Draco looked back at him with a mischievous smile, “Now did you have fun?” Harry reached for Draco’s face, tenderly cupping it between his palms

“So good, you are so hot!” He smiled, stroking the soft skin just behind Draco’s ears with his fingers, the tips caressing the soft, downy hair at the nape. Draco’s eyelids slid closed, and Harry felt the gooseflesh rise on his skin. He felt a smug satisfaction knowing he could have such a reaction over someone. How the other man studied him from afar, made his nerves leap with excitement, the way they always did. The control he exerted over him, just enough to arouse and excite him. 

“Did you have fun?” Harry asked, his eyes lingering on Draco’s parted lips. His eyes opened releasing a hungry look as those piercing eyes gazed down at him. Harry felt the ardour rise again as he tried to swallow it down. 

“I can think of better things to do with my evenings, Potter!” He said seductively. 

“Please!” Harry whispered desperately, “Please enlighten me!” 

Before Harry could catch his breath, Draco’s hand had pulled his face forward into a crushing kiss while his other arm held him close, the lines of their body’s touching. Harry groaned eagerly into the kiss as his hands hooked around Draco’s neck. His body reacted all over, exploding in sensation. 

It was always like this, the feeling as if they had been forever separated and were finally able to touch, an eagerness seemed to ignite within them, like magnets rushing to connect. 

“Hold me tight, and think of home” Draco whispered, breaking the kiss gently, his hand producing his wand. Harry gasped as the familiar pulling sensation behind his navel dragged them home. 

They landed breathlessly outside of their quiet little cottage, their mouths rushing towards each other again. Draco’s hands were in Harry’s hair as his pale lips ignited his nerves. Fire flared again, flowing down his veins as Draco’s mouth kissed down his neck, his blood feeling like touch-paper. He felt his knees weaken with a gasp. He had no fear of falling as Draco’s arm at his waist held him tight. 

“Can you last any longer?” Draco asked, his voice strangled and urgent. He raised his head to look at Harry, his pupils had blown wide leaving a beautiful corona of silver around a deep pool of black. Harry swayed slightly, thinking he might fall in. He shook his head, his nerves felt ready to burst. 

“Please!” was all he could say.

Harry closed his eyes again as Draco kissed him. Their lips touched, softer this time and Harry felt electrified as Draco’s tongue touched his own tentatively. That seemed to be enough to drive them both into a frenzy. Draco pulled them both down, and Harry could feel the cold damp grass soak into his shirt as their bodies pressed together, Draco’s weight on his.

“Draco” Harry sighed as the blond straddled his waist. His arms suddenly pinned against the cold ground. A thrill of excitement rushed through him as Draco shushed him with a bruising kiss. Draco moved his hands, freeing Harry, to thread fingers through his hair. 

Harry ran his hands up the slender thighs of Draco’s trousers to the smooth skin bared under his shirt. Draco sighed as he pulled away, his shiver making them both tremble.   
Harry continued to draw small circles on the tender, pale skin as he looked up at Draco. He had to stifle a sigh. In the dim moonlight, Draco’s pale features were contrasted with the stars above them. He smiled as he raised a hand to his fiance’s face. “Draco” he whispered as he cupped his cheek. Draco smiled as he pressed his cheek into the offered palm. 

“Are you alright?” Draco nodded again 

“Sorry,” Draco breathed.

“What for?”

“Sometimes, when I’m with you, I get so overwhelmed.” 

“Overwhelmed?” Harry sat up nervously, his elbow propping him up so that he could see Draco more clearly, the ardour calmed by this sudden bout of vulnerability. Draco’s eyes had closed and the cool and blank mask he wore when at his most vulnerable had smothered his features. “Dray?” Harry asked again sitting up, he opened his legs so that Draco sat in his lap, their faces level. 

Harry brought his other hand up to cup the other cheek, bringing Draco’s face close. He gently began to cover the skin with gentle kisses, feeling the fresh skin beneath. “It’s ok, it’s just us. What’s overwhelming you?”

Draco sighed his mask crumbling as Harry continued to kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe. 

“You” he mumbled as another sigh escaped his lips. 

“Me? Why me?” Harry asked before taking his lope in between his teeth lightly. 

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted. It scares me” Harry felt his heart skip as he pulled Draco into another deep kiss. Arms wrapping around his face as he fell deeper in love. As they slowly parted, Draco’s gaze peered at him from under silver eyelashes making him groan with want. 

“Dray? Can I? I need you now!” Harry pleaded, a hint of urgency and need in his voice. 

Draco nodded enthusiastically, and Harry didn’t need to be told twice, as his hands rushed to the buttons on Draco’s shirt. Finally, his alabaster skin was unveiled and bared to the moonlight. Harry felt the urgency consume him. He only became aware that Draco’s hands were working on his jeans when he cursed. Harry moaned as he held Draco to him, rising to his knees. Harry could feel the line of Draco’s body pressed against his, their bodies pushing and working against each other in search of their mutual pleasure.   
Draco cursed again and immediately after Harry felt the shirt torn from his back. The cold summer air kissed it where the moisture had soaked his skin. Spurred on by this sudden, violent act, Harry couldn’t hold back any longer. He fell forward, pressing Draco into the ground with his kiss as his hands worked at their trousers. Draco gasped as his back touched the ground, arching his back, Harry growled as they pressed together. 

Harry looked down at the pale perfecting that was Draco, even the sectumsempra and dragon scars couldn’t mar the beauty. He paused for only a moment before falling deep into Draco’s embrace. The heat stole all the thoughts from his mind as they clung together motionless. 

“Please,” Draco pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper as his breath ghosted across Harry’s ear. 

Harry began to move, his hands threaded deep into Draco’s moon-kissed hair. The vision of the blond below him was almost his undoing, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each ecstatic pant. The heat was building like an exquisite pain as their bodies moved together. The end was in sight for Harry, he gritted his teeth as he tried to keep it at bay, his eyes focused on the Slytherin prince beneath him. 

Draco reached for him, but Harry grabbed his wrists, forcing them above his head. He pressed his lips to Draco’s neck then bit gently, the panting and noises becoming ever more frantic. Harry groaned again as he felt so close to losing control. Suddenly Draco let out a cry as he fell into his own oblivion. Harry held on and felt himself fall with him, his mouth blown open in a silent scream. 

It was a long time until he fell back into himself, his muscles felt stiff and sore, and the wind brought up the gooseflesh across his skin, but his soul felt invigorated and content. He pulled up and looked at Draco. His eyes were closed, but his lips were painted into a small smile.

“Still overwhelmed?” Harry asked as he planted a sweet peck on his lips. Draco’s eyes opened slowly as he gazed up at him. He raised a hand and placed it against Harry’s face. 

“Always!” He said slowly. 

Harry smiled as the love in his chest threatened to explode. Draco smiled and looked around as if only realising for the first time they were outside. “No wonder I’m cold! We’re in the back garden!” Draco tried to sit up, but Harry kissed him again with a chuckle. “Merlin! Potter, would it have hurt you to let me apparate us to bed?”   
They looked at each other for a second before they began to laugh. 

“Come on, let’s go and clean up then we can go to bed and cuddle,”

~~~~~

It was a couple of hours later when Draco finally finished in the shower. Harry looked up from his paperwork and smiled as Draco walked in, a dark green towel tied high on his head. 

“Looking at work again?” grumbled Draco as he sat at the dresser. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile as he closed the folder in front of him. “If those auror’s need help solving their cases, maybe they should take you on full time” Harry crossed his arms and just listened. He had heard this particular grumble several times in the last few weeks. “I know you’re doing research, but they really are taking advantage! They should know better, in fact, Ron should know better!” Harry watched as the blond slipped the towel from his hair and watched as water dribbled down his neck. He cleared his throat making Draco turn. “Are you even listening to me, Harry?” Harry stood up, the covers revealing his boxers as he stepped over to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“If you didn’t take so bloody long in the shower, I’d have better things to do with my hands.” Harry straightened up and proceeded to leave the room. He threw the file onto the pile in his office and returned. By the time he returned, Draco had dried his hair and was sat on his side of the bed, the thick band of his pyjama bottoms peeking over the duvet. 

Draco smiled at him as he climbed into bed and Harry found himself smiling back as he removed his glasses and lay down, holding an arm out. Draco waved his wand and extinguished the lights. There was a rustling of covers and then, what Harry had been waiting for, a long cool arm stroked gently across his chest, and Draco’s head found the crook of his arm. Harry groaned in satisfaction as he pulled the blond closer to him. 

“Are you alright? Draco asked quietly running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry nodded as his eyes closed, his mind focusing on the feel of Draco’s fingers.

“I’m good, why?”

“You looked like you had something on your mind as you came to bed.”

Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco before remembering that the lights were off. He sighed as he let his mind wander for a moment.   
“Oh, no. I’m alright, just wondering whether the guys are alright at the Night Ministry,”

“I’m sure they’re fine! You really do worry about others too much!” Draco planted a kiss on Harry’s chest. Harry rolled over to face him more, leaning in and placing a distracted kiss against his forehead. 

“I know, it’s just that I’m hearing a lot of bad things about that club at the moment” Harry paused for a moment, his thoughts flashing to the reports. He took a deep breath wishing he could fully disclose everything to Draco. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, but I’ll be relieved when I find they all got home ok” He squeezed Draco to him tightly.

“I wish you would talk to me about this case, I can see that it’s bothering you. You and Ron. Hermione and I are worried about you both!” Draco said sullenly. 

“I wish I could,” He said with a sigh “We’ve been sworn to secrecy. Do you not think both me and Ron wouldn’t be consulting you both if we could? Hermione was the brains when we were at school, and you are one of the cleverest people I know.” 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I can’t wait until school starts again!” Draco chuckled against his chest. 

“Know what I can’t wait for?” Harry asked teasingly.

“What?” 

“Our Honeymoon!” Harry smiled. Holding Draco so close was one of the best sensations in the world. He carded his fingers through the blond’s hair, pulling their faces together gently. Draco moaned in satisfaction and agreement as he claimed his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and possessive. Something slow-burning and sensual, making Harry’s heart beat hard and loud. Harry felt his love threaten to explode from his chest again as they slowly stopped. Draco was so close, he could feel his breath on his face. 

“So you liked the Armagnac?” Draco asked drowsily. 

“Oh yes!” Harry smiled, his nerves twitching at the thought of it. “Very much so.”

“Good” There was a long pause, and Harry wondered whether Draco had fallen to sleep already. “I love you, Harry!” Draco muttered finally as sleep began to overtake him.

“Love you too, Dray” Harry replied pulling the blond closer still, before letting his muscles relax and sleep carry him off. 

~~~~~

The dream resurfaced from the darkness. He was suddenly back in Kings Cross station as he had been when Dumbledore had met him, all those years ago. This time he was alone on the platform. The shining white walls were now a grubby white as though artificial and tainted. He walked along looking for someone to explain why he was back. Noises from further down hurried his steps. There were others there this time, on the other platforms. Familiar yet unfamiliar faces, people that left an imprint on your subconscious. They stood looking around wide-eyed and vacant, unmoving together. Harry tried calling to them, but his voice made no impact. 

The group of them all seemed to be looking at the same spot on the ceiling. Harry looked up, but there was nothing there. When he looked back down, all eyes were turned to him. Harry felt himself jerk backwards in fright. 

Orion stood at the front of the group, his solid, pale, blue eyes looked so flat and dead. Harry tried calling to him, but there was no sign of recognition in those empty orbs. His pale hair, usually so carefully styled and neat was unruly and messy.   
“Orion!” he tried again. This time something seemed to move behind the robin egg blue. Harry felt his stomach lurch as the group's arms raised simultaneously covering their faces. “Wait! Orion! I’m coming!” Harry ran, feeling as though his feet were stuck in tar. Every muscle groaned and shook as he fought to get to the other man. Now on the same platform, he could see just how many people there were on the platform. About 30 people hovered, their faces covered. He passed them warily as he looked for Orion in the crowd. 

He called out his name again and wished he hadn’t. Everybody turned to face him, their faces still covered. He stopped walking, knowing he had just walked into a trap. He started to back up when the figures began to close ranks around him. Orion’s blond hair stood out at the front as Harry paused.   
As if given a silent order they opened their hands. Black jets of water poured from their eyes, soaking their clothes. Harry darted to the centre of the circle hoping to avoid the flood. The figures seemed to disappear as if dissolved by the liquid. Harry covered his mouth thinking there should be a smell. Time seemed to freeze as the black water stopped flowing towards him. The figures were gone, dissolved, and he was suddenly, deafeningly alone again on the platform. He sighed feeling the sudden panic ease from his muscles. 

He uncovered his mouth a took a deep breath of relief. He paused as something caught his eye. A single black bubble popped up to the surface. Harry watched with interest as another appeared and then another. 

One bubble, more substantial than the rest emerged and Harry waited for it to pop. Other larger bubbles had begun to appear in the thick tar. Harry started to feel the dread build up within his gut again as he waited for the bubbles to pop.   
Pop. A creature emerged from the tarry bubble, its claws opening and closing convulsively. Harry recognised it as a fat-tailed scorpion. With a large, flat, shiny body and thick nobbled tail, Harry knew that just one sting could be deadly. He tried to back up when he remembered the other bubbles. 

They all popped as he knew they would spilling these deadly creatures forth towards him. There was nowhere to run. He tried stamping on them and managed to kill a few of the eager ones, but soon, as more and more bubbles popped, there were more scorpions that Harry knew what to do with. Soon they had started to climb over their fallen comrades. Soon Harry could feel them trapping his legs, pulling him down under their weight. He saw the largest of them all climb up to face him, it’s tail, reared ready to strike. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the strike. No strike came. He opened his eyes and saw that bright moonlight was shining in through the glass windows. The creatures seemed to squeal and cry as the light touched their shiny armoured flesh. They scattered in all directions leaving the platform clean and bare. Harry looked up at the light again and felt light he was being lifted up.

Harry woke up blinking, his heartbeat raced as his breath escaped from his chest in helpless pants. It took him a moment to realise that the blinding light hadn’t just been from his dream. He sat motionless staring at the shimmering Dales horse stood in his bedroom. 

“Harry, Come quick! It’s Orion!”


	5. Something more sinister

Draco was rudely shaken awake. He reached for his wand, ready to curse whom so ever disturbed his sleep. He blinked against the light and saw Harry’s worried face. He felt his blood run icy as the rest disappeared from his mind. 

“Harry? What’s happened?” He sat up in bed, noticing for the first time that Harry was dressed. 

“I’ve got to go to Ginny’s, something's happened to Orion.”

“What? Now?”

“She sent her Patronus, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Oh no you don't!” Draco said as he threw the bed covers off. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“You’re not going without me!”

“Draco, it’s late or early, you go back to sleep.” Harry implored as Draco started to dress. 

“And you think that now you’ve disturbed my sleep I’ll be able to just drift off again?” He replied sarcastically. 

“You won't have time for a shower,” Harry said, and Draco could hear the stress in his words. 

“I’m borrowing your disgusting muggle hoodie!” Draco felt better just for being surrounded by the patchouli and honey smell. “I’ll wash once I can remove the thing from my body.” Draco looked at Harry and offered a small smile, Harry smiled back, before the nervous look reappeared on his face. “Come on, I’m ready.”  
Harry reached his hand out, and Draco took it with a loving squeeze.

The pulling sensation paled into insignificance over the dread he felt in his gut as they apparated into a dark and empty hallway.   
He could hear Ginny’s voice from upstairs and watched as Harry raced towards it. Draco took a deep breath before following him up. Light flooded the hall from a single open door which Draco assumed was the bathroom. Harry had knelt in the doorway, and Draco knew things were bad. Draco felt his footsteps slow as he neared Harry’s back and the door. 

Draco didn’t see Orion straight away, all he could see was Harry and Ginny kneeling over something on the floor. It was only then that Draco noticed the extra set of legs sprawled out on the floor, twitching. 

“He only came back about fifteen minutes ago. The night bus dropped him off” Ginny said, her voice higher pitched than Draco had ever heard her. 

“Was anyone with him?” Harry asked calmly. Ginny shook her head. 

“Oh Merlin, he’s choking!” She cried. 

“I need a bezoar,” Harry said looking up urgently at Ginny. 

“I think we have one, in our room.” She said shakily. Harry didn’t waste time before whipping out his wand. 

“Accio bezoar” Draco turned around in time to avoid the small stony object rush to Harry’s open hand. He twisted to get better purchase, meaning Draco could see clearly what was going on. Orion lay sprawled on the floor, his body twitching and jerking as foam began to ooze from his mouth. Harry opened his mouth and pushed the bezoar in, holding Orion’s mouth shut. “We need to roll him over,”

Between them, they tried to roll Orion onto his side but couldn’t get purchase on him. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed.   
“Wingardium leviosa” Orion’s body lifted from the floor allowing them to turn his over. 

Ginny looked up at this point, seeing Draco for the first time. She nodded her head before her attention drew back to Orion. 

“There! I think he’s stable, but whatever he’s had isn’t out of his system yet. He’ll need to go to St Mungo’s, Gin!” Harry said gravely. “Did you call Ron?” 

“No,” She said quietly. “They’ve been having difficulty sleeping enough as it is with Edward, and Ron’s work. I immediately thought of you.” She said a small blush coming to her   
face. “I’m sorry for getting you both out of bed” Draco saw tears coming to her eyes as Harry pulled her close. 

“Shush, don’t worry, send a message to Ron to meet us at St Mungo’s,” Harry said before letting her go. 

“Go on, we’ll watch him, go and get ready,” Draco said looking down at the floating man. Warm arms embraced him drawing his eyes away from Orion. Ginny held him briefly before letting him go. 

“Thank you, Draco.” She stepped away towards her room before pausing “And the muggle look suits you, by the way.” She said, a ghost of a smile glancing across her face before she disappeared into another room, the door closing behind her. Draco turned to Harry who wasn’t paying attention. His eyes all for Orion’s floating body.

“What happened?” Draco asked nervously. “Will he be alright?” 

“I’m not sure.” Harry said after a moment’s hesitation before looking up warily at Draco “We need to get him to St Mungo’s quickly. If we do, we might be able to get a few answers.” Harry muttered, more to himself, his jaw gritted into a fine line. 

Draco nodded as he watched the man levitating. He looked away, seeing someone in such a vulnerable moment made him feel awkward. 

“So, I gather you don’t believe he just overdid it with George and the others?”  
Harry glanced at Orion and shook his head. 

“No! No, I don’t!” He said firmly. 

~~~~~~

Draco had always hated St Mungo’s, even as a child. There was always a smell which hung in the air, a sickly-sweet smell which always made him think of death and decay. Looking around, the walls hadn’t changed at all since his last stay. He shivered at the thought, pushing his fingers through his hair, half expecting it to come back orange.   
He leant back in the chair and looked around the rest of the waiting room. If he were there under any other circumstances, he’d have laughed. The waiting room looked like a Weasley family reunion as only a small handful of people had anything other than ginger hair. Molly and Arthur had appeared along with Percy and a guilty-looking George. Lee, Wood and Blaise had also arrived, all looking bleary-eyed and worse for wear. Harry and Ron were in the room with Ginny and the healers awaiting news. 

Draco took a deep breath and concentrated on looking his aloof and ambivalent best to hide just how tired he felt. He looked at the sizeable looking clock on the wall which announced that it had only just turned five. His eyes screamed at him, desperately wanting to close but he fought it by standing. The sudden movement seemed to rouse everyone in the room, thinking that there was some news. He offered a tired smile as he nodded his head. 

“I’m in need of coffee, would anyone like me to get them anything?” He looked around, and most people nodded, asking for various types of coffee. He made a mental note and turned to go. 

“Draco, wait!” He turned to find Blaise jogging towards him. “I’ll come with you” Draco held the door open as the model strolled through. 

The door closed behind them with a deadened thump leaving them silent in the hallway beyond. They looked at each other for a second before continuing to walk. Draco could feel the weight of Blaise’s presence and silently resented him. He didn’t blame him directly, however, he had been out with Orion when it had all happened. He bit his tongue though as he tried to remember where the tea rooms were. 

It wasn’t until they had found level five that Blaise opened his mouth to talk. Draco felt his muscles tense not ready for a deep and meaningful discussion.  
“I should have watched him more closely!” He admitted, and Draco felt his control slip as his mouth gapped of its own accord. Blaise looked up at him and then back down to the floor “There was plenty of talent at the club, and I got distracted.” Draco closed his mouth as he regained his composure. Blaise getting distracted by a girl sounded about right. 

They pushed through the doors into the small tea room. The room was yellow with duck egg blue tiles and exposed oak, and even though Draco didn’t think the colours worked well, it was a lovely & quaint tea room. A vast cabinet of cakes filled the far wall showcasing their extensive range. The counter hosted tall stools, like a bar, so that patrons could sit and be waited on by the counter staff. Draco grabbed a tray and began filling it with mugs of coffee, including a large black coffee for himself and a large mug of tea for Harry. 

He felt the weight of Blaise’s gaze on his shoulders but ignored him. Finally, when all the mugs had been filled, Draco levitated the tray to the cakes. He knew that most of the Weasleys had sweet teeth however it was breakfast. His eyes landed on a large, rich-looking chocolate cake but decided against it. He looked around at the counter and found the breakfast menu, 

“What do you want?” Came a squeaky grumble from behind the counter. Draco gazed down and noted a grumpy looking goblin in a red polka dot dress and apron. 

“Ten bacon sandwiches please,” Draco asked before turning to Blaise, “And you?” Blaise shrugged. Draco turned back to the goblin, “Sorry, could you make that eleven please.”

“Eleven Bacon sandwiches?” The goblin squeaked in outrage, her pink, waxy skin flushing with irritation as she turned to make the food, muttering obscenities as she went. 

Draco sat at one of the stools and waited for Blaise to sit next to him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Blaise perched himself on the edge, his eyes still locked intently on Draco. 

“Are you going to say anything?” He asked finally as Draco took a sip of his coffee. 

“Like what?” Draco asked without looking at him. 

“Like, I was irresponsible? Like, it’s all my fault?”

“Is it?”

“Not all my fault, I wasn’t the only one there.”

“Then why should I waste my breath? Sounds like you’ve scolded yourself enough!” Draco shrugged as he felt the hot bitterness fill his bones. He closed his eyes as he tried to rally against the need to sleep. 

“But Draco-”

“Blaise, I don’t know what you want from me!” Draco sighed “I'm almost certain no one blames you for last night. What more do you want from me?”

“I’m not sure.” Blaise paused “I just- I don’t know. I feel uneasy here. Most of Mother’s husbands ended up here over the years.” Draco nodded knowingly. 

“I hate hospitals too,” Draco said quietly closing his eyes. There was a long pause, and Draco felt pulled out of sleep and knew he had dozed off. 

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Blaise asked quietly. “Maybe he just overdid it. There’s no reason for it to be something more sinister, is there?”

“Time will tell” Draco replied quietly. 

That was another thing he hated about hospitals, the waiting and uncertainty. It didn’t matter whether you were here as a patient or as a visitor, you always seemed to be waiting on something. 

“I see you’re still not a morning person!” Blaise snorted. “How much sleep did you get?” 

“Not in the slightest!” Draco replied. “Maybe three hours.”

"So, Harry enjoyed the Armagnac then?” Draco smiled briefly, even the coffee couldn’t fully awaken his sense of humour. 

“It would appear so” He nodded when he heard a squeaky croak from behind the counter.

“Here are your eleven bacon sandwiches, do you want anything else?” Came the rude goblins remark as eleven plates floated up to him.

“And these drinks please,” Draco said waving at the hovering tray. “Oh, and a slice of chocolate cake.” 

The goblin tutted grumpily as she counted the total, glancing at him angrily as if he had personally ruined her day.

“That will be 3 galleons and 34 sickles?” Draco grabbed his money from his pocket and placed it onto the goblins waiting hand as he nodded thanks. Blaise took the sandwiches silently as Draco levitated a slice of the almost-black chocolate cake onto a plate and onto the tray with the drinks. 

Blaise laughed at him, but he didn’t care, He was almost done with the day as it was. 

The journey back to the waiting room was almost as silent as the journey to the tea rooms had been. Draco was just about to open the door when Blaise made a noise. Draco turned around to look at him, his eyebrow already raised in a question. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to go back in there” Blaise cleared his throat. He looked as uncomfortable with the whole situation as he had ever seen him. Draco studied his face wondering whether to be his cold self as he would have been, or to be kinder. He took a deep breath.

“Me neither,” He said honestly. Blaise looked up at that comment, his face wary and inquisitive. 

“Extraordinary! He has really done a number on you, hasn’t he?”

“Who? What do you mean?” Draco asked, ready to be offended. Blaise smiled softly 

“Harry, of course!” He replied, shifting the sandwiches in his hands. 

“What makes you say that?”

“The dog star is still visible in the sky, and you are sharing your feelings. That is not the Malfoy I went to school with!” He snorted. “It must be love!”  
Draco paused for a moment not sure what to say. Had he changed that drastically? He didn’t feel like he had, not since before he and Harry had gotten together, but maybe he had. 

“I would just call it growing up. We’ve not been in contact for years, Blaise. Things have changed.” 

“So, it’s not love, then?”

“Why so interested?” Draco asked, his eyes narrowing “Anyone would think you were snooping around for an interview!” Blaise smiled in a noncommittal way as he shrugged. “If I find any of this gracing the pages of any publication, I can assure you, you will beg for the cruciatus curse when I am through with you!” Draco growled as he yanked open the door. 

“And there is the Malfoy we all know and love” He heard Blaise chuckle as he walked into the room. All eyes turned to him, all ringed with tiredness and worry. There were less ginger haired people in the room now, and it took him a moment to realise that Molly, Arthur and Percy were missing, but Zacharias had appeared, and Ron and Harry had remerged. They were deep in conversation, their bodies turned away from the others as they whispered in the corner. 

“Who’s hungry?”” Draco called out, watching as everyone stood at once, eager for the food and distraction. Draco smiled weakly as they all muttered their appreciation. Draco looked up and noticed Harry and Ron still hadn’t finished. He carried the tray with what was left over to them. Ron spotted him first and nudged Harry. Harry looked up as he shoved a piece of paper into his back pocket. Draco tried to hide his curiosity as he smiled. 

“Thought you both could do with this. You can share mine too if you like?” He saw Ron’s eyes light up above the dark bags that surrounded his eyes. He handed Ron a coffee and Harry his tea. Their eyes met, and Harry tried to smile. 

“Thanks love,” He yawned, “You are amazing!”

“I second that, Ferret!” Ron also forced a smile. 

“No problem, Weasel!” Draco looked between them and felt the knot tighten up in his stomach. “Any news?”

There was a pregnant pause as they looked at each other.

“He’s alive and stable,” Ron said calmly. “The healers are still running tests.”

“Do they know what caused it?” Ron and Harry looked at each other again. 

Harry shook his head, avoiding Draco’s eyes as he bit into the sandwich. 

Draco sighed, before speaking again. “Without details, have you been able to get any more information for the case?”  
They shared another look before silently agreeing. 

“We might have a bit more information to work with,” said Ron quietly. 

“So, I supposed you two are disappearing back to the office, once you’ve finished here?” Draco asked as he tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. 

“We were just discussing that” Said Ron around the first half of Draco’s sandwich. 

“I think we should go home and rest first” Harry ventured as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. Ron nodded enthusiastically. 

“I agree, I’m going to be no good to anyone until I get some sleep.”

Draco felt satisfied with that answer as he grabbed his cake and coffee.   
“Love? Would you mind if Ron uses the spare room? Edward’s teething.” Harry asked after finishing the other half of his sandwich. Draco nodded as he cut off a piece of the cake and slid it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as the thick, rich chocolate coated the inside of his mouth.

“Still got a sweet tooth I see?” Ron said with a smirk

“You have no idea!” Harry replied. 

“Laugh all you want! This is the only suitable way to survive with such little sleep! It’s my reward!”

“Good point! For the love of Merlin, don’t antagonise him!” Harry said seriously.

“Don’t worry it’s our old school motto,” Harry looked confused for a moment. “Never tickle a sleeping Dragon,”

“Haha, very funny!” Harry smirked. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes before eating some more cake.

“So, when do you want to go home?” Draco asked as he scooped up the final forkful of cake.  
They shared a look and nodded. 

“Now,” they said in unison.


	6. Warnings

The letter seemed to burn a hole in his pocket, and it took everything fibre of his being to try and act normal. He watched as Ron disappeared into the hospital room to say goodbye to Ginny and his parents. Part of him felt that he should have gone too, but he felt rooted to the spot. Ice freezing his spine rigid.

“Are you alright?” Draco’s whisper came softly next to his ear. He jumped and then inwardly cursed himself. He couldn’t look the taller man in the eyes without spilling the truth out all over the floor.

“Yeah, just tired!” He lied. He swallowed thickly.

“Just so you are aware, I don’t believe you” Draco kissed his head and pulled him close with an arm around his shoulder. “I won’t ask you if you’re sure. When we get home, you go back to bed!” Draco offered a small smile, and Harry nodded without returning it, still avoiding his eyes. Draco watched him for a few seconds longer before letting him go with a squeeze.

“You guys off?” Asked Wood standing slowly. He grimaced as he straightened stiffly.

Harry nodded tiredly. He felt like he had been running on nothing but oxygen and adrenaline for the last few hours.

“There’s nothing any of us can do until the healers finish their tests so, we’ll probably be back later, right now though, we need sleep! Why don’t you guys get home too?” Draco asked. Harry was eternally grateful for his articulate fiancé. He couldn’t seem to find the energy to talk like his words had dried up in his throat. He desperately needed to talk to Ron about everything before he exploded.

“Come on George.” Lee coaxed. George shook his head silently, not meeting anyone’s eyes as he stared fixedly at a spot on the wall, his posture allowing for no reason or argument. Lee sighed and sat back down. “I’ll see you guys later” He muttered tiredly as he wedged himself up against the wall and closed his eyes.

“What about you guys?” Wood asked the other two. Harry’s mind drifted as the others talked, he wanted to reread the note, just to make sure it was real and not a tired hallucination. His hand reached his pocket unconsciously before he jerked it away.

“I’ll stay for a while, see if he wakes up.” He heard Zach say as a hand grabbed his elbow

“Come on, Love.” Draco guided him gently towards the door.

“What about Ron?” He heard himself ask.

“I’m here” Ron’s voice came hollowly from just behind him. Harry nodded as he pushed his fingers into his eyes, hoping to clear away some of the sudden weariness that had washed over him.

Harry heard the distant chatter as they pushed open the doors, but it wasn’t until they were around the corner that they realised what the commotion was.

Flashbulbs exploded, and Harry was stopped by a wall of people.

“Mr Potter! Is it true that your ex-wife’s fiancé is in a coma?”

“Mr Weasley? Do you suspect Harry of poisoning your sister’s fiancé?”

“Harry? Were you involved?”

“Will Ginevra be playing this season, Or will this sudden set back affect her winning streak?”

“Mr Malfoy! Why are you here? Has the wedding been cancelled yet?”

Harry stood, his mind blank and panic building inside him. White flashes stained his vision from the exploding camera flashbulbs.

“Auror Weasley! What does the Ministry have to say about this?”

“Does it have anything to do with the missing Ministry officials?

Harry’s eyes darted to Ron and then to Draco, fear rising inside him, fear that Draco would hear something that would put him in further danger. He was just about to say something when another voice cut through everything.

“For the love of Merlin! This is a hospital! Do I have to call security?” Harry watched as all the paparazzi grumbled a few more shouting questions.

“Auror Weasley! When can we expect a formal statement from the ministry?”

“Don’t ask me, the Ministry is closed for the weekend, and I can’t think for myself!” Ron cried back, some of the reporters laughed as they exited the room. “I really hate reporters!” said Ron as they turned to the healer to offer their thanks.

“Justin?”

“Hello, chaps.” He smiled back.

“What are you doing here?” Ron asked.  Harry was still struggling to find his voice.

“Would you believe I work here?” He laughed as he gestured to his lime green robes.

“A healer? Impressive Finch-Fletchley!” Draco commented nodding his approval “In which area do you specialise?”

“Potions and Plant-poisoning although I am frightfully interested in Muggle medicine and how it can be used in a complementary manner.” He beamed. He paused as he looked at them all.

“Harry? Are you quite alright?” Harry felt himself nod.

“We’ve all had a very long evening, Gin’s fiancé is in the next ward.”

“Mr… Archer?” Justin asked as he looked at his clipboard.

“That’s him!” Ron said in astonishment.    

“I was on my way to see him, an interesting case” Justin nodded.

“We’ll be back later, we would be interested to find out any information you have.”

“As you’re an Auror, how could I refuse?” Justin replied with a smirk.

Ron smiled, warmly before speaking again “Is there any other way out of here, mate? I really don’t want to have to walk through that crowd again!” He rolled his eyes as he pointed to the doors the paparazzi disappeared through.

“Of course, follow me, we have a staff entrance via floo.”

“Cheers mate, you are a lifesaver!”

“Yes, Thank you Finch-Fletchley!” Draco smiled calmly.

“Thanks, Justin,” Harry muttered as they were heralded into a side room.

The room inside was a large changing room with lockers surrounding the walls and a couple of benches in the centre. There was a large fireplace at one end which Justin pointed at, stepping out of their way as they entered the room.

“As you see, excellent for a disappearing under the reporters’ noses.”

“Thanks again mate! See you later,” Ron said as Draco grabbed a handful of powder and handed it to Harry. 

“See you later chaps,” Justin called as he shut the door behind them.

Seeing Draco’s nervous face seemed to awaken Harry from whatever trance he had been under.

“You go first Dray,” Harry said with a smile. Draco’s paling face looked at him and nodded, the bones in his jaw tight and stiff. He took a deep breath as he threw his powder in and called out for their home. Within a second there was a whoosh of green fire, and Draco was gone.

“Are you alright mate?” Ron asked, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shook his head.

“Not really, I’m surprised you’re so calm. That note-”

“If I got worried every time I got a death threat, I’d have left the Auror’s years ago!”

“But how many times has that threat come with one of your family members getting hurt?” Harry watched as Ron’s jaw clenched, his Adam’s apple dipping nervously. Harry knew he was just as worried and had more to lose. “What do we do?” Harry asked as he pulled out the note from his pocket, shaking it for emphasis. It was a simple note, written on plain parchment in thick, black ink. “Back off, no one else needs to get hurt” scrawled in a delicate hand.

“What if it had been Draco? Or Hermione? Or one of the kids?” Ron sat down on the bench, his fingers pushed through his copper hair. There was a long pause where Harry could hear nothing but Ron’s breathing and his own heartbeat.

“This is my job, Harry! I can’t quit this. Even if I could, someone else would get assigned and then it’ll be their family at risk.” He sighed heavily as he swallowed again. “I don’t think I could live with myself with that on my conscience. Could you?” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. No, he couldn’t live with himself if he had led the danger to someone else.

“We need to tell them, tell them all,” Harry said

“What? We can’t do that, what if it gets out?” Ron asked, his voice rising in pitch.

“And who would do that? Draco and Hermione are both trustworthy. Hell, Hermione held out against Bellatrix Lestrange without spilling, and Draco managed to help us under Bellatrix’s nose at the manor! Unless you think someone in your family would talk?” Harry crossed his arms as he leant against one of the lockers. He didn’t think, for one second any of their family would utter a word. “Come on, Ron! They need to know that they’re all in danger, forewarned is forearmed!”

Ron leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he rested his lips on his hands. Harry watched and waited as Ron thought through the idea. He glanced up and shook his head.

“I hate this plan, and it goes against all my training, but you are right, I would never forgive myself if something happened and that knowledge could have saved them!”

“What was it that Mad-Eye used to say? Constant vigilance!”

Ron nodded, his gaze far away and then nodded again as if trying to think of an alternative plan. After a few moments, it was clear, no other suggestions were forthcoming.

“We’ll tell them tomorrow, while we have everyone at the Burrow.” Harry nodded

“Mind if I tell Draco alone?” Ron thought for a second and then shook his head,

“Might be a good idea that we both tell our better halves first, might reduce the amount of shouting and swearing around the kids tomorrow.” Ron laughed humourlessly. They paused again before Harry pushed away from the wall.

“Draco should be clear now, you next,” Harry said as he pointed to the fire. Ron nodded and stood as he stepped up to get a handful of floo powder.  Harry did the same as Ron disappeared into the green blaze.

Harry took a deep breath feeling slightly better knowing that he would be telling Draco everything.

He waited another handful of seconds before throwing his own powder in and stepping forward. His voice calling out the cottage name clearly.

~~~~~

Harry released the breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding as he stepped from the fireplace, his eyes automatically searching the room for Draco.  His eyes didn’t need to wander far, as the pale, grey eyes met his and he knew he was home.  Draco smiled, and it seemed that some of the lines around his own eyes disappeared.

“You took your time.” Draco commented as his eyes dropped back down to the thick tome in his hands.

“Yeah, sorry, we had to discuss something” Draco nodded, not looking up from his book.

“I gathered, I took the liberty of making you both tea, over on the table” Draco waved in the direction of the dining table without looking up for a second time. Harry walked towards him and kissed the top of his head, his soft hair filling his senses with its sweet scent. Draco hummed contentedly, the back of his hand rubbing the side of Harry’s leg lovingly. Harry straightened up as he squeezed Draco’s shoulder, then turned to the long wooden table.

In Harry’s favourite stoneware mug sat the tawny coloured liquid and Harry knew it would be exactly as he liked it. Next to it sat two small purple vials of liquid. He picked one of them up carefully as Ron reappeared from the bathroom.

“Now that you’re both here, I also made up a batch of ‘dreamless sleep’ recently which I thought you could do with,” Draco said as he clapped the book shut and placed it down before smoothly standing to join them by the table. Harry watched as he gracefully moved from the sofa, towards them. It was times like this when Harry truly appreciated how elegant he was. “I suggest you take it with you and consume when you’re in bed as it will work immediately. I’ve measured it precisely and should provide approximately four hours of uninterrupted sleep.”    

He had never been a fan of sleeping draughts as they made the sleep seem uncomfortably heavy. Harry opened his mouth to argue when Draco spoke, cutting him off. “I know about the nightmares, Harry!” Draco crossed his arms as he perched on the edge of the dining table. Harry closed his eyes in defeat, he knew he would never be able to win an argument now.

“You’ve thought of everything,” Ron said with a raised eyebrow. “You know, you can be really scary sometimes!”

“One of us has to be” He smirked causing Ron to chuckle.

“Well, I’m going to bed before you decide to feed me anything else cooked up in your lab!” Ron said as he picked up his cup and vial. “See you both later, Thanks again for the bed!” He waved his spare hand up as he disappeared out of the room toward the spare room.

“No problem,” Harry muttered, his eyes all for Draco. Draco sat peering at his nails as if there was nothing of interest happening around him. Harry took a deep breath “Have you known long?”

Draco chuckled as he slowly looked up at Harry, his head tilted pushing his hair into his eyes. “Oh, my love, as if you could keep secrets from me!” He was trying to sound jovial, but Harry could tell he was worried. There was tightness to his eyes and a force behind his laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said as he stepped closer pressing himself between Draco’s legs. He didn’t want to look up and see the lines of worry he’d put on that perfect, pale face.

“Harry” Draco tried to protest, hands on Harry’s shoulders, but Harry ignored him as he pulled him into a tight embrace, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. After a brief hesitation, Draco surrounded him in his arms and held him tight, his fingers carding through his hair.

“Are you going to join me?” Harry whispered into Draco’s hair, the pale strands surrounding him in the spicy, intoxicating scent.

“I will in a little while, first I intend to gossip with Hermione about the two of you, and then I will come up.” Harry felt him smile against his ear and knew he was smirking without looking. 

“You know, I’m not sure I like you and Hermione being so friendly with each other!” Harry said as he pulled away to look at him.

“Well, there is no need to worry, she is happily married, although Merlin only knows why!”

“I heard that Ferret-face!” Came Ron’s voice from down the corridor.

“You were meant to, Weasel! Buy your long-suffering wife some flowers!” Draco called down the corridor only to be answered by a huff and a grunt. “As I was saying, she is also much too female for my tastes,” Draco responded with a wink.

“Very funny!” Harry said rolling his eyes. “That wasn’t what I meant, Together I’m sure if your intentions were evil, it would take the ministry Aurors, Hitwizards and the Macusa to work together to take you down, and even then I’m not sure they would be able to”

“Luckily for the world, our intentions are good, now you’ve put it off for long enough! Off to Bed!”

“You know how much I hate sleep draughts!” Harry muttered with a pout.

“Yes, and you know how much I hate being woken up! We all have our crosses to bare however some of us can do something about it!” Draco raised his eyebrow as he looked at Harry sternly.  “Unfortunately, short of suffocating you with one of the pillows, I have to live with it.” He smiled before the humour left his face, replaced with concern. “You’ve barely slept since joining the damn Auror’s on this foolhardy, top-secret mission! Your body needs time to recover!”

“I’m alright! I can cope!” Harry said pulling Draco into another cuddle.

“No, Harry! You can’t. Enough is enough! Go to bed, I’ll join you soon.” Harry could feel the concern in Draco’s words. He waited a few moments, enjoying the embrace before pulling away. As he tried Draco’s arms tightened, refusing to release him.

“Dray?” Harry chuckled “If you want me to go to bed, you need to let me go.” Draco nodded into Harry’s collarbone but made no other attempts to loosen his arms. “Dray!”

“Just a little longer,” Draco said holding Harry close, Harry smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the blond in his arms. After a few moments surrounded by his sweet scent, his arms slackened, and Harry was suddenly free. When he opened his eyes, Draco was returning to the living room and was reaching for the floo powder.

“Say hi to Hermione and the kids for me” Harry called as he grabbed his mug and vial.

Draco nodded with a small smile as Harry turned and climbed the stairs.


End file.
